


[Podfic] A Consequence of Consumption

by Spark_Fly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Harem, Or Is he?, Podfic, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, Will just wants to be left alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Fly/pseuds/Spark_Fly
Summary: Original work by ironlotusAuthor's SummaryDespite the chaos, Lounds’ voice cut through like the ring of a bell, sharp and high. “Mr. Graham,” Lounds shouted, “didn’t they find you at his table?”Crawford repeated “no further questions” like a mantra, at the top of his lungs; the way a child would, in combination with ears covered and eyes screwed shut, to block out an undesirable sound.“Did you eat them?” Lounds yelled over the din.In which Will Graham survives an abduction by a serial killer, only to find that somehow he's garnered the interest of at least one more.Updates every other Friday.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. A One Mr. Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Consequence of Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524820) by [ironlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlotus/pseuds/ironlotus). 



> With many many thanks to ironlotus for giving me permission and then support to narrate this - what an honour and a privilege! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ^_^

Welcome!  
Please follow this link to SoundCloud:

[A Consequence of Consumption: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-599856743/a-consequence-of-consumption-1)


	2. A One Mr. Will Graham.

Hello again and welcome back!

Please follow this link to SoundCloud:

[A Consequence of Consumption: Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-599856743/a-consequence-of-consumption-ch-2)


	3. First Impressions

This chapter was a little challenging for me! It has received the all clear from our illustrious authoress, but I'll admit it's not my finest work, you'll hear some changes in volume and background ambience with the various edits. Quite a few different characters speak in this chapter, and I'm still fairly new at this!

I've already recorded chapter 4 on new headphones, and it does sound smoother - you'll still have to wait 2 weeks for it though ;)

For Chapter 3 please follow this link to SoundCloud:

[A Consequence of Consumption: Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-599856743/a-consequence-of-consumption-ch-3-first-impressions)

I hope you enjoy ^_^


	4. Forgive them their trespasses

Once again, a huge thanks to ironlotus for letting me narrate their work!

I hope y'all enjoy ^_^

Please follow this link to SoundCloud:

[A Consequence of Consumption: Chapter 4](https://soundcloud.com/user-599856743/a-consequence-of-consumption-ch-4)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back folks!

Please follow this link to SoundCloud:

[A Consequence of Consumption: Chapter 5](https://soundcloud.com/user-599856743/a-consequence-of-consumption-ch5-the-sic-is-implied)


End file.
